A frequency prescalar, or divider, typically is used for purposes of dividing the frequency of a signal, such as a clock signal, in an electronic system. A simple frequency divider may be constructed from a ring counter, which is a circular shift register. Such a frequency divider divides the input clock frequency by a fixed divisor, or modulus, to produce the divided frequency output signal. However, considerably more complex frequency dividers may be employed for purposes of generating relatively closely-spaced frequencies in a receiver that processes relatively high frequency signals, for example. For example, a dual modulus frequency divider employs two frequency divisors, or moduli, which allows the divider to be switched from one modulus to another using a control signal.